Elixir de Vie
by MeguDesu
Summary: What happens when the Head girl, Hermione, is turned into her four year old self due to a potions accident that's not so accidental caused by Pansy. The Head boy helps of course! Too bad it's Draco who is her mortal enemy. Will her child-like self melt his frozen heart? May contain some OOC-ness
1. Chapter 1

"Do you know what it's like to work with your worst enemy? The enemy that hates you because of what's inside you. Your blood. The only turn-off about you is that your blood is different. Not in the sense of type such as A, AB, or O. No, it's much worse. It's because of your heritage. The very core of my identity. Being born Muggle wasn't something I chose. If I had chosen, I would be born far away from him. Is it that bad that I am not Pureblood? Would even breathing the same air as me change your blood, your essence, your livelihood? Of course not, but because of your upbringings, you wouldn't know that, would you?"

I close my journal. These past couple of weeks has been torturous for me ever since school started. Magic is great, probably the best thing in the world, but who needs it when most bigots only judge you based on your blood. Who cares about blood? It's all about ability.

'Why did I get Head with _him_? Can't it be a Ravenclaw? Or Hufflepuff? Gryffindor? No, it has to be the bane of my existence or shall I say, I have to be the bane of _its_ existence?'

"Hermione?...Hermione?...Hello?...Mione?...HERMIONE!"

"What!" I yell, startled. My musings end here, never to be thought of again, or at least for now.

"I have been trying to get your attention! You know that we have Double Potions first thing in the morning and if you don't eat now, you won't be ready for Snape's favoritism." Harry replies with a concerned look on his face.

With the concern shown on his face, I have to think, 'Does he know I'm upset about something? Of course he does, he's not Ron.'

Speaking of Ron, I look to my right and there is Ron, in all his glory, stuffing his face with biscuits, eggs, sausage, and some other kind of breakfast food which I don't want to identify. 'I hope I don't end up with him.' I hear Harry snickering next to me, which tells me I am obviously disgusted. 'Good, I hope Ron can see the look on my face and get a hint or at least an answer on why he is going to be single or obese for the rest of his life.'

It seems he noticed the look because he answers with a "What? I'm a growing boy who needs nutrition!" or at least that is what he is trying to say through all that food. 'Great, I understand Ron now!'

"Oi Granger, I see your husband is preparing himself to a lifetime of loneliness and starvation. It's not like you are ever going to leave the library to cook him something!" Oh, the jolly crew that is the Slytherins and the leader of the bandwagon is Malfoy. What a surprise.

The giggling bimbo hanging onto his arm for dear life can only reply with a "Yeah Mudblood! Drakie-poo, you're so smart!" If only that was the last time I heard that phrase.

"At least I won't have inbred squibs who only know how to drool for children." replied Ron coolly.

All of a sudden, the Dining Hall went quiet. Even the professors dare not utter a sound. My only thought is 'Did Ron Weasley just respond with the wittiest, most damaging comeback ever while he was eating?'

Harry being the first to break the silence, hurriedly said, "It's almost time for Potions! We better go Hermione! Ron, hurry up and eat that muffin! We have to go!"

As we scramble to get ready, I take a quick glance at the Slytherins. They are still confused, half of them not quite understanding, while the rest still not quite sure how that came out of Ronald Weasley's mouth. 'Serves them right.' I think. I grab my books and race the boys to the dungeon.

When we arrive, we go to our respectable tables, Ron and Harry together while I wait for _him_ to arrive. Snape, being the sadistic person that he is, paired us up. Ron and Harry are together because of their grade, but I on the other hand have to be paired up with Draco Malfoy, the boy who has hated me since the very beginning.

The rest of the class strolls in one by one. Of course, the Slytherins are late. With the bang of the heavy oak door, Snape glides in, his cloak billowing behind him. "Today, we shall make a potion that will make one younger. If done right, you will age back to when you were 11 temporarily. The instructions are on page 154 in your book. Get to work!"

As I get the materials needed, I feel a presence behind me. I turn and see Snape. 'Great, he is going to ask me where my partner is.'

"Miss Granger, may I inquire where Mr. Malfoy is?"

"I'm sorry professor, I do not know" I reply, dreading the next sentence.

"As his partner, you should always remind him of class, or are you too important to tell him? Hmmm? 50 points from Gryffindor."

Then, as if on cue, in strolls in the Sytherins. 'Sly bastards they are' I think.

As if it is rehearsed, Malfoy responds, "Sorry professor. Granger here did not come to remind to get to class and so we continued to eat our fill and come to class." Ha! As if it was even possible for you to forget!

"It's quite alright Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger has already been reprimanded. Please get to work. I believe you are quite behind because of your partner's mistake." Him strolling in late doesn't get any points off? Of course not, favoritism is blind.

Malfoy and I both work quietly and quickly. We both know the importance of a great potion. Just because we hate each other, does not mean we are ready to blow the entire dungeon away. We work for an hour straight, talking only when necessary, when we finish. We are the first to finish and we each bottle the potion into a phial carefully.

All of a sudden we hear an "OOOOPS!" from behind me. Malfoy's eyes are round and he is about to say something until I feel something wet hit me.

(Draco POV. Taken when they hear oops)

I see Pansy with a cauldron full of anti-aging potion "trip" behind Granger. I try to warn her, but it's too late. By the time I said, "Granger, look out!" , she is doused in the potion.

Granger starts to shrink in front of my eyes, as if in slow-motion, until she stops. Where a full-grown 17 year old used to stand, is a 4 year old.

With big, innocent eyes and uncontrollable hair, she says, "Where's mummy and daddy?"

I would have responded, but I am overcome in darkness.

*To be continued*

So, uh, here is the revamped, much more detailed, and hopefully better edition of the Amazing Four Year Old. I hope you like it thus far. The plot is pretty much the same, no? I don't know. I hope it is better. Anyways, Critique is always welcome and if there is any way for me to improve it, please do tell. I will not accept "This sucks." Tell me why it sucks, okay?

Any ways, thank you for reading!

Megumi


	2. Chapter 2

(Draco POV)

There is a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and the deepest of blue eyes that you will ever see walking in a garden. Her face, though beautiful, seem sad. It's as if it is the only emotion that she had felt for a long time and has only felt happiness a handful of times. Why does she seem so familiar? I don't understand. A child comes running to her; he yells "Mummy, mummy!" As the young boy keeps running for his mother, with happiness in his voice, a man, a very tall, intimidating man slaps the child.

"You must not run. Men do not go running to their mothers." The man keeps berating the young child until the child is left with tears. After seeing the accomplishment of teaching his child, the man walks away with pride echoing with each step.

The mother comforts her child with "Your father only wants the best for you" and "Soon, you will be a big boy and will learn on your own", but her eyes are filled with regret. "Do not cry Draco, mummy is here."

I wake up with a start. Sweat is dripping down my back. 'Brilliant, a flashback of my _wonderful_ upbringing.' As I look around, I notice that I am in the Hospital Wing. 'That explains all of the white. Where is Pompfrey anyways? Useless I tell you.'

"Mr. Malfoy, you gave us quite a scare. Suddenly fainting like that. Did you have enough to eat for breakfast? Drink this potion. Quickly" Pompfrey says appearing out of nowhere and now shoving the disgusting potion down my throat. As I splutter and gag from the potion, trying to remember what happened to me, I see a mass a brown curls next to my bed.

"Are you alright sir?" says the _cause. _Oh yes. Now I remember why I fainted. It was because of Granger. More precisely, it was that Parkinson who spilled the potion on Granger, causing her to turn young. As I look at Granger, my only thoughts are 'I will strangle Parkinson when I get my hands on her.'

Now, so far, I seem like a violent person, but I'm not. I just believe justice be hand out. I don't believe that mudblood deserves justice. Oh no, I need justice. Since I'm the Head boy, of course I get handed the wonderful basket case that is Granger. Not only is she Granger, the most annoying _thing _(she doesn't even qualify for human), but now, she is miniature, which makes her ten times more annoying, if it is even possible. Oh yes, justice will be mine.

Were you expecting a "my father will hear about this"? Please, I am 17, next to be the Malfoy Head; do you think I still run to my father? Like my father would be of any use, rotting in Azkaban is the only thing he is doing nowadays. He can't even use the bathroom. Why is he rotting there? He's rotting in Azkaban because of Potter. Potter found evidence of my father working for the Dark Lord and he finally ended up there. Now that the Dark Lord is back in hiding without his number two follower, everyone is at ease.

"Sir, you look mad. Why are you mad?" Breaking my train of thought, I focus my attention to Granger. The best way to find out information about her is to ask questions. 'This is worse than the Cruciatus.'

"How old are you?"

"I am four. Where are my mummy and daddy?" Damn. How do I lie to her?

"They dropped you off here. No-"

"Mummy and daddy left me?" she says teary-eyed. She is about to cry. What do you do when a four year old is about to cry? 'Think Draco, think.'

As I continue to think, tears start rolling down her cheeks. As a tear leaves her eye, she tries to wipe it away, but another tear falls. Soon the tears won't stop and they continue to trip down her face only to meet their end on the ground. Whimpers start to escape her mouth; first so soft it is barely audible, but soon they begin to gain momentum. Whimpers turn into full on wails that pierce every person's eardrum in the Hospital Wing.

I hear other patients yell, "Make her stop", "Isn't there a way to make her stop crying?", "Give her a lolly!", and "Isn't there an off button?"(The last one was a mudblood, typical.)

Pompfrey, having dealt with younger children, came in and took action as swift as possible. She had Granger in her arms and rocked her to sleep. Her cries ceased and there was peace in the Hospital Wing once again. As we all got settled into our beds, Pompfrey laid Granger in the bed next to me.

'Ah, silence is golden.' That is until…

"DRAKIE-POO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT! WHAT HAS THAT TERRIBLE GIRL DONE TO YOU!"

The she-devil in the very flesh has arrived and broke the ever precious silence.

"Parkinson shut up!" I whisper. Granger stirred from the yelling and looked ready to cry any second. Not that I could blame her for it, this time at least.

Pansy, spotting Granger starts to yell(or speak very loudly, she has a hard time differentiating between the two), "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT!"

Before anyone could do anything, Granger starts to cry. This time, while crying, she is saying something. Something that made her not as bad as her older self.

She cried, "The scary lady! The scary lady! The boogie man!"

Whatever this "boogie man" is, it definitely offended Parkinson to the highest degree. She marched right out of the Hospital wing (and hopefully off a cliff). Pompfrey, trying to hide the smirk that was threatening to come out, comforted Granger once again. Granger finally fell back asleep and I began to read my DADA notes before I became drowsy.

Before I closed my eyes, the last thing I remember is a green orb above me.

*To be continued*

I can't sleep tonight so I wrote another chapter. Hopefully this doesn't seem like a filler. I am still trying to figure out a way for Hermione and Draco to have a conversation. First of all, I am not around younger kids that much so I don't know what to write and second of all, I have never really written a well-written conversation. If anyone wants to help me by making a conversation, please PM me. Also, the title needs some work so if you have any suggestions, it will be helpful. I feel that the title should have something to do with potions or being young, but any title that you come up with will be helpful. Again, critique, comments, or compliments are welcome.

Thank you for reading!

Megumi


	3. Chapter 3

(While Draco is in the Hospital Wing, Everyone else is outside waiting. This scene is occurring at the same time as the previous chapter)

(Harry POV)

It all happened so fast. At one moment the class was quiet with the whispers of partners conversing with each other, the thumps of the knives slicing and dicing the ingredients, and the occasional scraps of the spoon scraping against the cauldron. I remember exactly what happened. Ron and I were staring at our green potion (which was supposed to be purple) when we hear Parkinson yelling "OOPS!" as loud as she can. Obviously from the volume she had spoken, it was not an "oops", but an "I hope this works out in my favor". As we turn around to see what is happening, we hear Malfoy yell "Granger look out!" and see Hermione covered in a fuchsia potion. Parkinson, on the floor, gets up quickly, but no one pays her any attention as all eyes are focused on Hermione. She was shrinking! As Ron and I race to get to her, Malfoy passes out from the sight and what a sight it was. There, where Hermione used to be, was a young child with massive curly hair. From that sight, Ron also passed out. Snape, with his cloak billowing in a non-existing breeze, picks up the young girl and levitates both Ron and Malfoy. "Everyone, come with me" he says. Now, all of us are outside the Hospital Wing. Ron came out a while ago and is waiting with me. Parkinson has been trying to sneak in. No one wants to be around at this moment, me included.

"Oh, I hope Drakie-Poo is alright" she says. Like anyone cares about Malfoy, that annoying ferret. Luckily, before I say anything, the rest of the class (including the Slytherins, how peculiar) is yelling at her. I could only make out certain things such as "What about Hermione you bimbo!" and "It's all your fault!" and occasionally, "My potion was perfect! Look what you did!"

Not wanting to be yelled at Parkinson runs inside the Hospital Wing only to come out crying.

While sniffling she says, "That little monster! How dare she call **me** a boogey man! I'm so glad I put in an extra earwig inside of my potion! Serves her right that rotten brat! I hope she dies!"

I couldn't handle it. How dare she say anything about Hermione. I burst.

"Parkinson! What the bloody hell is your problem? Are you completely bonkers! We are all here because of your idiotic "accident", if we can even call it that! Now, Hermione is a child and your sweet, sweet Drakie-Poo is going to have to take care of her! It's all your fault you idiotic, neurotic, bimbo!" My arm swings to hit her, but Ron stops me. 'Bastard, trying to stop me.' Is all I can think. I don't regret trying to hit her. I try to calm down. I breathe in and out making my heart rate slow down, but it's not enough. Ron sits down beside me, staring at the doors, hoping to hear some news.

As we continue to wait, Pompfrey comes out. "Mssrs Potter and Weasley, please come inside." In her voice, I couldn't notice anything grave through her tone. Maybe it is good news. Or maybe, I am just hoping for anything.

"I could not find out how long it will take the potion to wear. Maybe it will be says or maybe she will have to grow up again. That, I cannot tell you." She says. We stop in front of a bed and she continues, "Since Ms. Granger is your friend, I would like you two to re-acquaint yourselves. Not as her best friends perhaps, but maybe as her uncles." She pulls back the curtain that surrounds the bed and their lies Hermione, or younger Hermione. The curtains make a noise and it stirs her awake. She stares at us with these big, innocent eyes that I never had.

"Hello" I say. "My name is Harry and this is Ron. What's your name?"

She introduces herself, but I don't pay attention. I know these things because she is our friend, but now, I have to pretend I know nothing as if the past 7 years were nothing. This is hard, but I know Hermione needs us.

She stopped talking. What did she say? Luckily Ron listened and says "Do you have any brothers or sisters? I have 5 brothers and 1 sister. Harry doesn't have any."She seems so awed with the fact of so many Weasleys in one family. Ron continues with a "I will introduce my sister. She goes here with me. Do you like playing with dolls? I had to play with them when I was younger because of my sister. I even had to play tea party!"

Seeing Ron engaged with a young child makes me wish I knew how to talk with them. Now especially, when the third of the "Golden Trio" is a child. Ron and Hermione continue to chat when Malfoy stirs.

"Is Parkinson here?" He asks. As we reply no, his face relaxes, but then hardens again. "If you ever see her, tell her I will personally strangle her with my bare hands" he continues threateningly. With the threat in his voice, Hermione begins to wimper from fear. Malfoy, hearing the whimper, tries to console her with "Please don't cry" and "How about a lollie?" with fear in his tone. Ron, smirking while listening to the almighty Malfoy trying to make a child not cry, picks up Hermione and tickles her. Soon, the Hospital Wing is filled with a child's laughter.

When Hermione calms down from the laughter, Ron turns to Malfoy and says "Listen Malfoy, we all know you have to take care of Hermione. We are willing to help you out since she is our best friend. You should expect to see my sister around a lot too, since she is Hermione's friend as well. Hell, all the Gryffindors will likely help you since Hermione is one of our own. Don't think you will be alone in this. It's not like you wanted this to happen. Obviously from the way you threatened Parkinson just now, you clearly are not happy with the outcome." Me, not knowing what to do, merely nodded along with Ron. 'When did he become so eloquent' I wondered.

Sighing in relief, Malfoy said "Thank you", but remembering his position, quickly changed his face to that of arrogance, the natural face of Malfoys. I think to myself, 'If only I had Collin taking pictures of this event happening. How I would so enjoy seeing Malfoy saying "thank you" forever. Even as evidence of the Treaty of Gryffindors and Slytherins. That's got a nice ring to it.'

*To be continued*

So a new chapter is here. I didn't really know how to end it, so that's the way it is. Hopefully you don't see this chapter as a filler because I wanted there to be a way for Harry and Ron to be introduced to the new Hermione. I am still trying to think about conversations that would take place. I hate trying to write dialog, but I think I am getting better. I hope you like the name change. I will take out the "Potions Make you younger" part the next time I update a chapter. I just wanted people to recognize the story and to not get confused. Comments are welcome!

Thanks for reading!

Megumi


	4. Chapter 4

(Dumbledore POV)

'There must be something afoot. Where is Voldemort? Is he going to terrorize young Mr. Potter again? Will he ever be able to have a normal year? I am worried. When will this terror end? Good shall prevail in the end, but when? After I am dead? After thousands of lives are lost? Will Mr. Potter be able to live a normal life? Will those he loves still be alive when this ordeal is over? I do not know. Not even the "Most Powerful Wizard" knows. How I detest that name. It only gives me credit for killing my best friend, Grindlewald. How is murder the answer to our problems? It isn't. I don't want anyone to have to kill someone with their own hands. Watching that green light soar through the air straight into your enemy's heart, how painful it is. Magic comes from the soul. In a way, killing some with the curse, is like killing someone with your soul. Your very soul takes away the soul of your enemy.'

My musings are broken when Promfrey's owl brings an owl. I feed her some biscuits and begin to read the letter.

_Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_Please come to the Hospital Wing. There was a potions accident involving Miss Granger. Due to a reaction within the potion, she has reverted back to her four year old self, in both body and mind. Also, Mr. Malfoy passed out and when given the Solicito Aurora Potion* there was a reaction I have never seen before. I feel it is quite urgent for you to come._

_Regards,_

_Poppy Pomfrey_

_Matron Nurse_

_Hospital Wing_

_Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry_

I rush to the Hospital Wing. 'What could be happening to the students? Will Miss Granger be able to be reverted back? I must inform her parents when I am done with this visit. How will they take this?'

I open the door to see three boys and a young girl chatting. By the look of their faces, they are enjoying their time here in the Wing. 'How the founders would have loved to see Gryffindors and Slytherins conversing with each other and enjoying their company.' My trademark twinkling eyes are bright, or so I hope. House unity brings joy to my heart. As I laugh quietly, or so I hoped was quiet, four heads turn towards me.

(Hermione POV)

Ron and Harry were telling me a story of how Draco was turned into a ferret. I love ferrets just as much as I love otters. They are my favorite animal. Draco's face turned red, like a phone booth! I like them, even though they are boys. Ew!

We hear someone laughing and we all turn our heads from where we heard it. There is a man with a beard as long as the underground! His robes are my favorite color, purple!

I run towards him and say, "Hello sir! Your robes are very pretty! Purple is my favorite color, the same as your robe!" After saying that, I realized I spoke to a stranger! Mummy always said that I shouldn't speak with strangers, but his robes were so pretty!

The old man bent down and said, "Why thank you, my favorite color is also purple. My name is Albus, what is you're my dear, if I may ask?" 'He doesn't seem like a bad man and he told me his name. Albus, it is a weird name' I think with a giggle.

(Draco POV)

I watch Hermione introduce herself to the Headmaster. 'He introduced himself as Albus? Well, I guess it is much easier to call him that than Dumbledore. She is quite innocent and adorable. Did I just think that? No, I can't! I am Draco Malfoy, King of the Slytherin House! Anyways, I must find out why he is here.'

Before I could open my mouth, Potter asks the Headmaster, "Sir, I'm sorry to intrude, but may I ask why you are in the Hopsital Wing? Is it about the accident that happened to you-know-who today in class"

'Potty there, always being a little butt kisser to Dumbledore. When will he stop being a little brown noser. Ah, not insulting anyone for the last couple of hours has really gotten to me. Who else can I insult in my head? Poor Weasley, getting so tall he can barely walk without hitting his head. Too bad he will get just as wide. His arse just might break from all of the sitting he is going to have to do in the near future.'

"…to class, don't you think so?" I look up and the old loon is looking at me. His twinkling eyes that never stop twinkling annoy me to no end. 'What did he say? I was too busy insulting everyone that I didn't listen.

"Yes, we shall go to class and let you speak to Madame Pomfrey. Let's Go Malfoy and don't forget to bring Hermione." replies Weasley, who came to my rescue. 'What is this? Is he my damn knight in shining armor? Does that make me his damsel in distress? Disgusting!" I reply with a quick "Got it", grab Hermione, and rush out the Hospital Wing with that disgusting thought still in my mind.

(Harry POV)

"Why did he leave in such a rush? I mean, it's Herbology and we are just reviewing today." I say to Ron.

Ron replies, "Maybe he needs to make sure Hermione is used to magic?" When he finishes that question, we both turn to each other, realize Hermione hasn't seem magic yet, and look at the door.

"MALFOY! GET BACK HERE!"

So, this is the chapter I have come up with. Is it good? I mean, yes it was rushed and I definitely could have worked on it more, but I want to get over this terrible chapter and on to a fresh new one. This is the best I could work with and I will make sure the dialogue is a lot better. Dialogue isn't my thing so, yeah. I go back to college in 15 days, so I will try to finish as many chapters as I can. Pretty soon we will get to the good stuff and maybe it will probably pick up the pass of each chapter. No more Once scene, multiple chapters. It could become 5 scenes in 1 chapter. I don't know. It's possible. Anyways, there are two people I would like to thank. They are: InsanelyWitchMarauderette for giving me tips on how to get out of a writer's block and Kermit 304 for offering me some help. Thank you so much!

Anyways, thank you for reading!

Megumi


End file.
